Amok
by Rumi dark star
Summary: Sakura Mikan jamás deseo convertirse en lo que es ahora... ella solo buscaba el amor... lo encontró pero... la persona de la que se enamoro es su maestro... y para complicar las cosas se ha vuelto en una asesina... que le deparara de ahora en adelante a nuestra protagonista...
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

**Este es el segundo fic que escribo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Espero sus comentarios respecto a esta nueva idea que se me ocurrió.**

**Comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Prologo**

-todos los días pienso en ti -me dice acariciando mi mejilla.  
- yo también- murmuro  
Sonríe y se acerca lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios.  
No quiero apartarme de él, son de esos momentos que quieres que duren para siempre pero es imposible tarde o temprano tendrás q volver de nuevo a la realidad.  
Nos apartamos después de unos minutos para tomar aire.  
Me abrazo a él y aspiro su aroma, el entierra su rostro en mi cabello y me besa el cuello lentamente.  
Se separa y me toma de la mano conduciendo me hacia dentro de su casa. Supongo que se dio cuenta que esta vamos en la puerta, se aparta de mí solo para indicarme que me siente en el sofá y se dirige a poner la película, después se sienta a mi lado. Yo pongo mi cabeza contra su hombro y él me envuelve entre sus brazos. Disfruto del resto de la película entre sus brazos.

Cuando acaba la película, tomo mis cosas para irme, me despido de él con un pequeño beso. Justo cuando me dirijo a la puerta una mano me detiene, lo miro a los ojos sorprendida. El solo me mira fijamente a los ojos y cuando habla noto algo extraño en su tono de voz.

-Mikan prométeme que siempres vas a confiar en mí- me dice seriamente

-claro pero porque lo preguntas sucede algo-le pregunto

-no es nada solo…-se queda callado veo que se dentro de él esta teniendo una batalla para decirme algo pero al final solo mueve su cabeza negativamente y me sonríe-será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa puede ser peligroso a estas horas- y dicho esto me tomo sus llaves y yo lo seguí hacia su coche.

* * *

Me encuentro en mi casa haciendo la tarea que dejaron, pero por más que trato en concentrarme en los deberes de matemáticas no puedo. Hace una semana que fui a su casa a ver una película, pero después de ese encuentro lo he notado muy distante y frío conmigo.  
Desconozco que le sucede, he tratado de hablar con él pero él me evita en cada momento. En la escuela sé que es difícil que estemos juntos pero después de clases me esperaba afuera para llevarme a mi casa o luego me iba a visitar a mi casa para invitarme a dar una vuelta por el parque pero esta semana no lo he visto.

El lunes trate de hablar con él pero él solo me contesto fríamente que me fuera sola a casa porque tenía junta con los demás profesores. Esa fue la última vez que cruce palabras con él desde entonces me ha tratado de evitar.  
Y no sólo eso durante su clase me trataba diferente a los demás pero ahora ya no me pide mi cuaderno, ya no me indica que vaya por algo a la sala de maestros. Ahora todo se lo pide a Permy. La verdad es q no me siento celosa ya que no significa gran cosa pero la verdad es que me ignora por completo se comporta como si no fuéramos nada. Sé que en la escuela no debo buscarlo y no solemos hablar mucho para evitar que nos cachen. Se preguntaran porque nos escondemos es simple. El es mi maestro y yo su alumna nuestra relación es prohibida y jamás podremos mostrar nuestros sentimientos en público.

Desde luego eso no quiere decir que seamos del todo discretos, ha habido momentos en los que casi nos cachan pero gracias al cielo nos hemos salvado.

Hotaru opina que mi relación con Natsume debería terminar, me dice que esa relación no tiene un futuro por delante y que tarde o temprano Natsume se va a cansar de mí y se buscara a otra. Yo le digo que nos es verdad y que no se preocupe sobre todo le he dicho que Natsume no es esa clase de persona que ella cree. Ella solo suspira y me advierte que tenga cuidado y sobre todo no quiere que vaya llorando a sus brazos cuando Natsume me rompa el corazón, desde luego yo le digo que no se preocupe y que jamás va a suceder eso.

La verdad es que esta semana he estado dudando un poco y tal vez Hotaru tenga razón y Natsume ya se canso de estar conmigo. Desecho esos pensamientos de mi mente, ya no se qué pensar la verdad, quiero hablar esto con alguien pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Hotaru de seguro me dirá te lo dije y te lo advertí y los demás no saben mi relación con Natsume. Ellos solo saben que estoy enamorada de él y nada más.

* * *

Confundida camino hacia el salón de clases, ahorita me toca historia o sea clase con Natsume. Camino hacia mi pupitre y me siento, saco mis cuadernos y lanzo un suspiro, Hotaru a mi lado se encuentra como siempres armando sus extraños inventos, ignorándome por completo. Mientras los demás se encuentran conversando animadamente, me debato entre ir con ellos pero al final no lo logro porque en eso entra el profesor. Me preparo para soportar esta horrible clase sobre todo de la frialdad de Natsume. Pero cuando alzo los ojos no veo a Natsume en su lugar esta Narumi-sensei el maestro gay.

-bueno chicos se preguntaran porque estoy aquí- vio como toda la clase se quedo callada-su profesor no vino hoy ya que se encontraba enfermo por lo tanto yo los cuidare. Bueno ahora saquen su libro…-

Toda la clase no presto atención a lo que dice Narumi-sensei. La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Natsume el no suele faltar a clases por una enfermedad.

La hora se me hace eterna y justo cuando creo que voy a morir de aburrimiento, Hotaru se acerca y me indica que las clases se acabaron, tomo mis cosas y camino a lado de Hotaru.

En el camino las dos permanecemos calladas, yo sigo pensando en porque no vino Natsume y sin darme cuenta lanzo otro suspiro es cuando entonces Hotaru habla.

-Mikan ya deja de suspirar y deprimirte si estas preocupada por Hyuga-sensei ve a visitarlo- me dice seria

-crees que sea buena idea-le digo

-si así dejas de suspirar y andar como un zombi creo que es buena idea-me dice con un tono de burla

-es una buena idea Hotaru- y me hecho a correr hacia la dirección de la casa de Natsume. Justo en eso me volteo y doy las gracias a Hotaru, ella niega con la cabeza y creo que susurra bipolar y se voltea para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Yo solo sonrió, la verdad es que Hotaru me acaba de alegrar el día.

En el camino me topo con un mercado ambulante y decido comprar algo para Natsume. Camino por los puestos pero no me decido en que comprarle. Justo cuando me doy por vencida, noto una hermosa figura de vidrio de dos gatitos, sonrió y pregunto por el precio y la compro.

Camino alegremente y en el camino voy pensando en cómo enfrentarme a él. Decido en preguntarle la razón por la cual ha estado muy distante conmigo, aunque sospecho que tal vez es por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tiene.

Cuando menos veo ya he llegado a su departamento, abro la puerta de la unidad con la llave que me dio, entro y decido ahora subir por las escaleras, tengo ganas de hacer un poco de ejercicio. Aunque en el camino empiezo a maldecir cuando me acuerdo que él vive en la sexta planta, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás así que con todo las fuerzas que tengo logro llegar enfrente de su puerta. Me detengo un poco a tomar aire. En eso cuando voy a meter la llave en la cerradura me encuentro con la puerta abierta, que raro Natsume suele cerrar bien la puerta. Bueno supongo que se le habrá olvidado, no lo tomo en cuenta y entro.

Dejo mi mochila en el sillón y saco la figurilla de vidrio de los gatitos. No veo a Natsume así que supongo que debe estar en su cuarto, me dirijo a su cuarto cuando…

Me congelo con la escena, Natsume se esta besando con otra chica pero eso no es lo más grave sino que están desnudos y gimiendo.

Lagrimas caen por mi mejillas, de la sorpresa tiro la figura de vidrio y se oye como miles de cristales se rompen contra el piso pero no solo eso sino que mi corazón también cae y se rompe en pesaditos.

Es cuando los dos voltean hacia la puerta. Natsume se congela al verme y aparta a la chica.

-Mikan esto no es lo que tú piensas- me dice-es un error-

No espero a que me dé explicaciones y salgo corriendo de ahí, tomo el elevador y corro así la calle. No paro y sigo corriendo. Lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, no puedo creer lo que me hizo el me dijo que me amaba pero veo que estaba muy equivocada. Hotaru tenía razón el solo había jugado conmigo.

Eso me pasa por estúpida es obvio que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. No me detengo y sigo corriendo.

En eso llego a un callejón y me detengo y es cuando me doy cuenta que un grupo de chicos me han rodeado uno lleva un arma de fuego y los otros me ven intensamente, no logro recordar bien lo que sucede, solo veo como se me abalanzan y tratan de agárrame yo me resisto, pero ellos me inmovilizan mientras otro me alza la blusa. Cierro los ojos esto no puede acabar así me digo, en eso todo sucede tan rapido y noto que sostengo una pistola y los demás chicos están en el piso, me respiración es rápida y es cuando, veo como se dirige hacia mi varias siluetas una me señala con el dedo, logro escuchar que le murmura algo.

-es ella verdad- el otro asiente

No me muevo y los dos me miran. Otra persona aparece pero se dirige a mí va portando un espejo y me lo tiende.

Yo la miro con extrañeza.

Me hace un gesto con la mano indicando que me vea en el espejo. Me miro y me sorprendo con mi aspecto. En el espejo observo una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.

-que me sucedió- digo

-te lo contaremos luego- me indica-síguenos Sakura Mikan-

Dicho esto me toman de las manos y desaparecemos en un resplandor.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en un extraño lugar junto con otras personas, unos hombres vestidos de blanco se nos acercan y nos inyectan algo en el hombro. Siento como pierdo la conciencia y antes de que todo se oscurezca digo

-vaya vida que tengo-

* * *

_Soy Sakura Mikan una chica de 18 años, llevaba una vida común y corriente hasta que lo conocía a él Natsume. Jamás creí que me enamoraría de un maestro. Pero sucedió…_

_Eso no es todo…_

_Ahora soy parte de una extraña agencia…_

_Pero será mejor que empiece por el principio…_

_De cómo pase de ser una chica normal, de la novia de mi profesor a una asesina o como ellos se hacen llamar una "Amok"_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Ese fue el prologo se que está un poco confuso, pero conforme avance la historia se irán explicando las cosas. **

**Espero sus comentarios me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de esta nueva historia.**

**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Atte. Rumi dark Star **


	2. Te conoci

**Hola**

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no pertenecen **

* * *

_**Primera Parte**_

"_**Así comenzó…"**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Te conocí"**_

Hoy era el comienzo de un nuevo curso. Y lo iba a empezar con mi pie derecho esperaba mejorar mis notas ya que fui un asco los años pasados y se quería graduarme de preparatoria con honores lo tendría que hacer bien.

Desde luego el nuevo curso no comenzó como yo quería…

Si hoy era el día en que oficialmente iba a hacer una alumna de 3° año de preparatoria pero no comenzó como yo quería porque justamente hoy se me olvido poner mi alarma e iba a llegar tarde a clases.

Como pude corrí a la calle, tome el camión para poder llegar temprano, si casi nunca suelo tomarlo y me aviento la caminata hasta la Academia Alice pero ahora iba retrasada.

Me senté en el asiento y me puse a mirar a través de la ventanilla, veía como pasaban los edificios.

Rezaba para que me volviera a tocar con todos mis amigos y sobre todo con Hotaru, mi mejor amiga.

Hotaru era mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos en la primaria, han pasado varios años y en todos los años siempre me ha tocado con ella. Somos muy unidas aunque como en todas las amistades siempre hay peleas o desacuerdos pero siempre hago las paces con mi ella.

En eso me doy cuenta que el camión esta a punto de llegar a la escuela, me paro y me preparo para bajar, las puertas se abren y mis pies tocan la banqueta.

-vaya parece que hoy no te caíste-me dijo una voz

-Hotaru-exclame y efectivamente ahí se encontraba ella, vestía el uniforme de la escuela el cual consistía en una falda negra, blusa blanca, saco negro y una corbata roja la cual simbolizaba que éramos alumnas de ultimo año.

-oye te vas a quedar ahí viéndome como una tonta o vienes-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ay voy-la seguí y juntas entramos por las puertas de la escuela.

Justo cuando habíamos caminado unos pasos aparecieron Anna y Nonoko.

-chicas- corrieron a abrazarnos

-estoy tan feliz de verlas-les dije

-nosotras igual y más porque estamos juntos todos de nuevo-exclamo Anna

-enserio-le pregunte

-si ya checamos las listas y nos toco en el salón 5- dijeron

Le sonreí a Hotaru y ella solo murmuro otra vez con este par de bakas y se dirigió hacia el edificio de los salones.

Yo la seguí acompañada de Anna y Nonoko, las cuales me ponían al día sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones.

-espero que este año haya chicos nuevos-dijo Anna

-ay Anna apenas vamos entrando a un nuevo año y tu ya pensando en chicos-le dije

-Mikan tiene razón tu solo estas pensando en chicos-dijo Nonoko

-o vamos Nonoko no te hagas la inocente tú fuiste la que lo menciono en el camino hacia la escuela-le dijo Anna.

La pobre de Nonoko solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada yo solo me reí con Anna y cuando llegamos al salón seguíamos riendo.

-de que tanto se ríen ustedes-nos hablo Sumire

-o de nada-conteste rápidamente

-bueno como sea-dijo Sumire y agrego-a que no saben de que me entere-la miramos con curiosidad y ella prosiguió-de que tendremos un nuevo profesor de historia-dijo

-enserio espero que sea joven-dijo Anna

-según los rumores dicen que es muy guapo-dijo Sumire con una sonrisa

Anna sonrió y Nonoko también, Hotaru solo negó y se fue a sentar yo también negué con la cabeza y me fui a sentar a tras de Hotaru.

De hecho en eso toco y entro Narumi-sensei mejor conocido por todos como el maestro gay. Todos se quejaron al verlo ya que nuevamente nos impartiría la materia de literatura. La verdad es que a mi no me molesto en absoluto porque Narumi-sensei me caí muy bien, además de que me gustaba mucho como daba su clase.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, me cayeron muy bien la mayoría de mis profesores salvo Jinno-sensei el cual era algo estricto y no solo eso sino por la materia que impartía Matemáticas.

Muchas chicas se encontraban hablando acerca del nuevo profesor el cual nos tocaba en este momento, la verdad no se porque le toman tanta importancia si esta guapo o no un profesor. Eso es lo más ridículo.

No entiendo como muchas chicas se enamoran de sus profesores es una completa locura ellos son más grandes que ellas y es obvio que jamás les harán caso. Aunque a veces me sentía como bicho raro cuando hablaban de chicos o sobre cuántos novios habían tenido, porque yo sinceramente nunca me he enamorado. Suena raro pero jamás me he sentido atraía hacia alguien. Supongo que jamás me voy a volver a enamorar. He hablado con Hotaru ella me dice que no me debo de sentir mal por eso, que enamorarse no es la gran cosa y que no le de importancia y que algún día llegara alguien especial el cual está destinado a mí.

Un gritito de exclamación me saca de mis pensamientos y es cuando alzo la vista, todos se han sentado ya que un hombre ha entrado. Escribe algo en el pizarrón y se voltea y cuando lo hace mi corazón se detiene lentamente.

Es joven de cabellos negros, ojos carmesí, alto, tez blanca y de buen cuerpo. Porta un traje negro y su mirada es fría. Nos escanea a todos y habla.

-soy su profesor Hyuga Natsume y yo me encargare de impartirles la materia de Historia-

Cuando oigo su voz me hace encogerme en mi asiento es grave.

-bueno quiero que me digan Hyuga-sensei y ahora mismo les repartiré unas copias con todo los lineamientos respecto a mi materia- saco un paquete de hojas-los iré llamando para que vengan por ellos y así podre ubicarlos- y empezó llamando por lista

-Sakura Mikan- oí como me llamaba, pare y camine hacia su escritorio.

Cuando llegue a su lado levanto la mirada para verme y tenderme la hoja y cuando lo hizo sentí como un calor me invadía, me miraba fijamente y note un pequeño destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-ya puedes irte a sentar-me hablo sacándome de mi shock

Avergonzada asentí y me fui a sentar.

Toda la clase transcurrió rapido y yo no aparte la mirada de mi hoja.

Cuando acabaron las clases, todos se apresuraron a salir y yo lo hice rápidamente, varias chicas se pusieron alrededor de su escritorio y yo pase sin verlo. Pero por una extraña razón sentí su mirada cuando salía del salón. Afuera me esperaba Hotaru la cual se disculpo diciéndome que no me iba a poder acompañar hasta mi casa ya que tenía hoy junta con el comité estudiantil.

No sabía lo que me sucedía, bueno si lo sabía pero no lo quería aceptar.

No quería aceptar que me había enamorado a primera vista y no de cualquier persona sino de mi profesor…

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo el capítulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia no duden en decirme con gusto contestare sus preguntas y también si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto las aceptare.**

**Para aclarar esta historia será dividida en tres partes.**

**También agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review:**

**-Kanna Meiko**

**-tutina 200**

**-rima-can**

**-denys**

**-Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia **

**Y a todos los que siguen esta historia, la leen y los que la agregaron a sus favoritos. **

**Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Rumi dark star **


	3. Primera interacción

**Hola queridos lectores **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen son de Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

_**Primera Parte**_

"_**Así comenzó…"**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Primera interacción…"**_

Me levante con gran alegría y me arregle. Fui a la cocina y me prepare mi desayuno, mientras lo preparaba tarareaba mi canción favorita, al acabar me senté a comer y justo cuando acabe y estaba tomando mi mochil, oí como tocaron el timbre de la puerta, me apure a abrir preguntándome quien había venido tan temprano, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Hotaru la cual al verme vestida se sorprendió.

-veo que has madrugado-me dijo

-si-sonreí-a que has venido tan temprano-le pregunte

-se te olvido que quedamos en ir juntas a la escuela-

-oh se me había olvidado-dije sonriendo

Negó con la cabeza y murmuro "distraída", yo solo hice un puchero.

La verdad es que se me había olvidado por completo que íbamos a ir juntas, desde hace un mes que ando muy distraída yo pienso que es debido a él. Si mi profesor de historia el cual se encuentra en mi mente todos los días, hace un mes que lo conocí y siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque no he tenido el valor de hablar con él se que es una persona muy buena y sobre todo adoro como da sus clases, nunca me había interesado la historia pero él la cuenta de una manera tan interesante que te obliga a poner atención.

Desde luego no soy la única que muere por él, todas las demás chicas de mi clase están locas por él desde luego la única que no está interesada en él es Hotaru, le he preguntado si se le hacía guapo pero ella me dijo que no le llamaba la atención.

Bueno la verdad es que a Hotaru nunca le han interesado esta clase de temas románticos, a mí tampoco me interesaban, hasta hace dos semanas.

-Mikan-oigo como Hotaru me habla

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto

-te he estado hablando desde hace unos minutos y no me has hecho caso todo el camino-exclamo fríamente

-enserio no te oí-le dije riéndome-perdón-agache la cabeza en modo de disculpa

-no me digas que estabas pensando en él de nuevo-me reprocho

Yo solo me reí y sentí como me sonrojaba.

Ella solo negó y me tomo de la mano hacia la escuela, cuando llegamos al salón nos encontramos con Anna y Nonoko las cuales nos saludaron.

-Mikan adivina quien ya llego-me dijo Anna

-Hyuga-sensei-dijo Hotaru con aburrimiento

-como supiste-dijo inocentemente Anna

-es obvio es de lo único que las tres se la pasan hablando-nos dijo

-claro que no-le dije

Justo cuando lo dije vi como Hyuga-sensei caminaba hacia al escritorio, las tres lo volteamos a ver. Hotaru levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Yo solo me sonroje y me dirigí a mi lugar.

Hoy venía con un traje negro y usaba una playera azul marino la cual se le veía bien. Puse su portafolio en su escritorio y se volteo hacia nosotros.

-espero que hayan hecho el trabajo de investigación que les encargue-

Cuando lo dijo me congele, un minuto nos había dejado un trabajo de investigación, volteé hacia los demás los cuales estaban sacando su trabajo, a mi lado Hotaru lo saco y me miro al ver mi cara supuse que había adivinado que no hice porque negó con la cabeza.

Hyuga-sensei nos empezó a llamar para que le diéramos el trabajo, me sentía mal ya que todos lo habían hecho y yo era la única que no, hasta Sumire lo había hecho.

Cuando me llamo me pare y fui a su escritorio, el me tendió su mano para que pusiera el trabajo, la retiro cuando vio que no le di nada y me volteó a ver.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y pude sentir el olor de su colonia.

-¿Dónde está el trabajo?-me dijo fríamente

-bueno yo….-titube ante su mirada intensa que me estaba dando, baje la mirada-no lo traje-dije

Oí como suspiro.

-tiene cero en su proyecto, así que vaya a sentarse-me indico enojado

Avergonzada me dirigí hacia mi lugar, él continuo llamando a los demás y cuando termino de recogerlos, nos indico que sacáramos el libro y que lo abriéramos en la pagina.

Me sentía avergonzada ya que quería causarle una buen impresión pero parece que hice lo contrario ahora de seguro piensa que soy una desobligada. Suspire la verdad es que no recordaba que hubiera hablado sobre un trabajo, mire hacia la ventana como volaban las palomas…

-Sakura-oí como me llamaban pero no le preste atención seguía pensando en cómo pude ser tan tonta para no traer el trabajo…

-¡Sakura Mikan!-me llamo

Volteé hacia la derecha y me encontré con Hyuga-sensei viéndome fijamente, todos los demás me veían fijamente.

-me habla a mi-pregunte

-desde luego o hay otra Sakura Mikan en el salón-dijo con sarcasmo

Lo mire a los ojos y note rabia en ellos.

-hoy se quedara después de clases como castigo-me dijo

-¿pero porque?-pregunte

Note como cerraba los ojos y que suspiraba, cuando los abrió se encontraba con su expresión fría.

-Haber primero no trae el trabajo que le encargue y luego no pone atención en mi clase-dicho esto se voltea y se dirige hacia al frente de la clase.

Yo solo quiero que me trague la tierra, definitivamente hoy no fue mi día. La clase continua pero yo no pongo atención me encuentro demasiado triste y enojada conmigo.

Volteó a ver a Hotaru la cual esta contestando una pregunta que hizo el profesor y oigo como Hyuga-sensei la felicita.

Como desearía ser como Hotaru pienso, ella es muy inteligente y siempre cumple con todo, se levanta temprano, es buena en todo lo que hace. Y yo soy; torpe, floja y distraída.

Cuando acaban las clases todos se levantan y guardan todo en su mochila yo también meto todo en mi mochila y justo cuando voy a salir.

-Sakura a donde cree que va-me dice Hyuga-sensei

Avergonzada me dirijo a mi lugar y me siento, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba castigada.

Cuando todos se fueron Hyuga-sensei me indica que me acerque a su escritorio.

-tiene una explicación respecto a su comportamiento-me dice fríamente

-bueno la verdad es que yo no sabía que había dejado una investigación y respecto a que no puse atención es porque estaba tratando de acordarme cuando había dicho sobre el trabajo-dije segura

El solo me miro, supongo que buscaba algún indicio si estaba mintiendo, pero se dio cuenta que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

-vaya si que eres tonta-me dijo

-disculpe-dije

Se paró de la silla y me miro.

-a mí me gusta que me pongan atención en clase y que no estén en otro mundo mis alumnos-me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar ruborizarme-mira Sakura este mes que llevo dando clases me he dado cuenta que te distraes con facilidad y además de que no es la única vez que te he llamado la atención si sigues con esta conducta vas a reprobar mi materia, he revisado tu examen diagnostico-trague saliva ya no me acordaba de que nos había hecho uno.

-y tus resultados no son nada buenos, simplemente me pregunto cómo es que has pasado de año si no sabes absolutamente nada-sentí una puñalada en el corazón con cada palabra que decía.

-así que para evitar que repruebes voy a ayudarte a regularizarte pero también voy a tener que hablar con tus padres-

-yo no tengo padres-dije

El me miro sorprendido.

-bueno entonces tendré que hablar con la persona que está a cargo de ti-

-yo no tengo a nadie-

Me miro sorprendido pero volvió a su máscara fría.

-así que vives sola-asentí

-bueno entonces nos veremos los lunes, miércoles y viernes en mi casa-me dijo y me tendió un hoja con su dirección-más vale que vengas si quieres mejorar tus notas-asentí

Tomo su portafolio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando se iba se volteó hacia mí.

-mañana trae el trabajo que les encargue, pero será la última vez que te lo reciba- dicho esto se fue.

Mire como se iba y sentí como me sonrojaba.

Iba a ir a la casa de Hyuga-sensei.

* * *

No puedo creer que le haya dado una oportunidad a esa chica, se nota que es tonta, pero hay algo en ella me que llama la atención y no sé que es, desde que la vi el primer día de clases algo me atrajo de ella.

Pero qué rayos me pasa, cuando hable con ella hoy y me dijo que no tenía a nadie me entro la curiosidad, sobre que le habrá pasado a sus padres y porque cuando lo dijo sonó triste y enojada.

Me gustaría saber más sobre ella…

Y no sé porque una parte de mi sentía que mi vida no volvería hacer la misma de antes…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que no me sentía muy inspirada pero bueno.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review:**

**-Maurry Valencia**

**-Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

**-Kanna Meiko**

**-alejandra Vargas**

**-brisa **

**Y a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible.**

**Rumi dark star **


	4. Error

**Hola queridos lectores **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen son de Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

_**Primera Parte**_

"_**Así comenzó…"**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Error"**_

Hoy era el día en que iba a ir a la casa de Hyuga-sensei y me sentí muy nerviosa porque iba a estar sola con él, Hotaru me advirtió que tuviera cuidado ya que no se fiaba mucho de él y sin más me encamine hacia donde me había dado la dirección. Me sentí algo cohibida porque no sabía de qué iba a hablar con él en todo el momento en que estuviera con él, pero ya ni modos tengo que enfrentarlo con la mirada en alto y seguir hacia delante de nada me sirve estarme lamentando, le iba a demostrar que era muy inteligente y que lo que sucedió con el trabajo que dejo y de que no puse atención en su clase solo fue un error y que ahora iba a ser un persona diferente a la que conoció en el salón de clases. Esperaba no meter la pata ya que siempre las cosas me salían mal y no ser porque razón siempre me sucedía.

Observe donde vivía, era una unidad de departamentos bastante lujosos que en el que vivía, abrí la puerta de la unidad y entre, me dirigí al elevador y apreté el botón del sexto piso. El elevador abrió sus puertas y salí para dirigirme hacia el numero de su departamento, suspire y toque el timbre de la puerta espere un minuto ya que este tardo en abrir y cuando lo hizo casi me muero ya que no tenia camisa y al parecer se acababa de dar un baño, al verme me dedico una mirada fría, me indico que pasara y entre.

-llegas tarde- me dijo

-lo lamento-dije avergonzada

-espérame en la sala- y se dirigió hacia una habitación donde cerró la puerta.

Mientras admire el lugar, todo el lugar se encontraba bastante acogedor, la sala con una pequeña mesa en el centro, había una televisión, enfrente se encontraba la cocina y el comedor, tenía que admitir que su departamento estaba más limpio que el mío, en eso vi una extraño adorno que me llamo la atención, me incorpore y me acerque a verlo, era una piedra roja muy bonita, la tome entre mis manos y pude sentir su textura suave, de repente sentí un pequeño ardor en mi palma y una extraña figura se formo en mi palma tal y como salió desapareció y la sensación de ardor se acabo…

-qué rayos haces-oí su voz a mis espaldas me volteé y me tope con su mirada, la cual me miraba y luego bajo hacia mis manos y cuando pararon ahí sus ojos se abrieron-¡no toques eso!- llego hacia mí y me quito la piedra de mis manos y se la metió en su bolsillo.

Avergonzada me dirigí hacia el sillón y me senté.

-lo lamento-dije

-tssk- dijo con molestia y se sentó a mi lado-bueno empecemos con el repaso-

* * *

Después de haber estudiado por una hora me sentía cansada, la verdad es que sentí como todo lo que había retenido sobre la segunda guerra mundial se me había olvidado por completo, la verdad es que no recordaba bien con exactitud lo único que se me quedo grabado fue sobre Hitler y su gran odio hacia los judíos y lo más espeluznante sobre los campos de concentración.

-Hey Sakura-me llamo

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-pues que llevo llamándote varias veces-

-lo lamento-dije-¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?-

El negó con la cabeza.

-te pregunte qué fue lo que hizo Himmler-

-¿Himmler?-el asintió y espero mi respuesta-¿Quién ese?-dije

El lanzo un suspiro y se agarro una mano con la cabeza.

-que voy hacer contigo-se dijo para sí mismo-creo que es mejor que te vayas y repases en tu casa-asentí y tome mis cosas.

El me acompaño hacia la salida.

-bueno me retiro gracias-hice un reverencia y me fui

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura iba a estudiar a mi casa, la verdad es que tenía que admitir que había mejorado consideradamente. Una tarde cometí un error ya que termine abrazándola porque había contestado correctamente todo el repaso que le había hecho, me aparte y le indique que se fuera, ella avergonzada tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Suspire recordando mientras me dirigía hacia mi oficina para recoger mis cosas y dirigirme hacia mi coche cuando, oí voces de varios estudiantes.

-ya se enteraron que una chica del salón 5 de tercero está enamorada de Hyuga-sensei-dijo una chica

-sí y no solo eso escuche que iba en las tardes a su casa para estudiar-dijo un chico

-yo no creo que solo vaya por estudio-dijo otra chica

-oí que esa chica es Sakura Mikan-dijo la primera chica-vaya quien iba a pensar que ella se lanzara contra Hyuga-sensei tan tranquilita que se veía-continuo la chica

En eso enojado pase por ahí y ellos se apartaron al verme, no les hice caso a ese par de mocosos y seguí caminando.

No podía creer lo que había oído no era la primera vez que oí cosas así pero creí que era normal, ahora hasta sabían que iba a mi casa.

Subí a mi coche, rayos como fue que se enteraron dije entre mi.

Llegue a la unidad y aparque en mi lugar, me dirigí hacia el elevador y justo cuando me dirigía hacia mí la puerta de mi departamento. Note a cierta castaña en mi puerta, al verme me saludo, se hizo a un lado cuando iba a abrir la puerta y entro atrás de mi.

-¿qué rayos haces tan temprano?-le dije-además de que hoy es Jueves-

-bueno yo…-titubeo un poco-yo solo le traje una tarta como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a estudiar- me dijo tendiéndome una caja

-gracias-me volteé y la puse en la mesa

La volteé a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo

-estoy esperando para que te vayas-le dije

-oh…bueno-vi como se sonrojaba-hay algo que le quiero decir…..-

Yo solo la veía esperando por lo que me fuera a decir, aunque mi cerebro empezó a hacer extrañas suposiciones.

-bueno…yo…-aspiro aire-estoy enamorada de usted-me dijo con la cara roja

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendidos y baje la vista para que mi cabello cubriera mi mirada.

-vaya así que eres otra de mis tontas admiradoras-le dije fríamente-sabes yo no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua para enamorarte de un profesor-la mire y me reí-tienes idea de cuantas chicas me han confesado su amor, tu solo eres una más de ellas-ella solo bajo el rostro

-será mejor que te vayas-le dije-ah y por cierto ya no es necesario que vengas-

-lo lamento-dijo ella-con permiso y salió

Una vez que se fue me acosté en el sillón y suspire, vaya así que todo lo que esos mocosos decían era verdad. La verdad es que sorprendió que ella se me hubiera confesado.

No sabía porque una parte de mi se sentía mal por haberla rechazado así, pero que me pase había rechazado a muchas chicas porque ella precisamente me tiene que remover la conciencia.

Podría ser…no es un juego negué con la cabeza era imposible que me hubiera enamorado de Mikan…

* * *

**Oh! Parece que Mikan se le declaro a Natsume…**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review:**

**-Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

**-Kanna Meiko**

**-alejandra Vargas**

**Y a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Rumi dark star**


	5. Acercamiento

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, además de que no he estado muy inspirada últimamente.**

**Bueno ya no los aburriré con más así que comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen son de Higuchi Tachibana la historia solo es mía.**

* * *

_**Primera Parte**_

"_**Así comenzó…"**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**"Acercamiento"**_

Pasaron días desde lo ocurrido con Hyuga-sensei, sigo sin poder creer lo que hice no me lo creo, me siento algo tonta al haberle declarado mis sentimientos pero lo que más me duele es que el me ha estado evitando. En clases evita cualquier contacto visual conmigo y evita estar a solas conmigo, he hablado de esto con Hotaru la cual me dice que no le de importancia y que es esta bien que las cosas entre él y yo sigan así ya que es lo mejor para mí. He tratado de olvidar lo sucedido y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y yo pero me es imposible ya que cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late rápidamente quitándome el aliento.

En estos momentos me dirijo hacia el salón justamente para tomar clases con nada menos que él. Mientras camino oigo murmullos y los demás estudiantes parecen señalarme y reírse, lo que escucho de la boca de todos es:

-mira esa es Sakura Mikan la que está enamorada de Hyuga-sensei-

-enserio-dice uno

-y no solo eso hay rumores de que iba a su casa pero quien sabe que los es que hacían ahí- se ríen en esa parte

-yo escuche que se le declaro hace poco pero Hyuga-sensei la rechazo-

-pobre-se rieron

Baje la mirada cuando pase a lado de ellos y camine lo más rápido que pude hacia el salón. Una vez dentro algunos de mis compañeros voltearon a verme, sentí sus miradas detrás de mí mientras me dirigía hacia mi lugar una vez que me senté se voltearon y continuaron hablando. Suspire y mire hacia la ventana la verdad es que el día de hoy estaba algo nublado, esperaba que no lloviera sino me iba a mojar en el camino.

En eso oí como todos se callaban y se paraban, lance otro suspiro ya que en eso Hyuga-sensei se encontraba listo para empezar a dar su clase.

* * *

La clase transcurrió sin ningún incidente extraño, al menos la vida se amparaba de mi ya que no estaba en de buen humor después de lo sucedido en el pasillo, la verdad es que me sorprendía que la gran mayoría de la escuela se hubiera enterado de eso, ninguno de mis compañeros de salón me había comentado nada al respecto supongo que les daba lástima lo que me había sucedido.

Toda la clase me la pase mirando por la ventana por lo tanto no puse nada de atención a su clase creí que me iba a regañar ya que ni siquiera me digne a sacar el cuaderno pero me equivoque parece que no se dio cuenta o tal vez le daba igual. Observe la danza de los pájaros los mire maravillada. Desde chica siempre me han gustado verlos también los he envidiado ya que ellos son libres pueden volar y hacer lo que quieran sin que alguien les diga algo no solo eso no se tienen que preocupar por la escuela, por trabajar o por cosas relacionadas con el amor pero lo que más me gustaba es que ellos parecían tan felices volando libres por el cielo.

-Mikan-gire mi cabeza y ahí se encontraba Hotaru con todas sus cosas

-ehhh-la mire negó con la cabeza y suspiro

-ya se acabo la clase baka-me dijo

Vaya que se me había pasado muy rápido la clase, tome mi mochila y me pare. Caminamos hacia la puerta pero antes de que saliéramos Hotaru me hablo.

-lo siento Mikan pero hoy no puedo acompañarte tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil-

-no te preocupes-le sonreí-será para la otra-

Me miro y yo le volví a sonreír para indicarle que todo estaba bien, ella se despidió con la mano y se giro.

Yo seguí mi camino hacia la salida de la escuela pero me fue imposible pasar debido a la gran aglomeración de chicas que se encontraban gritando incoherencias.

Como pude trate de buscar una manera de salir opte por pasar por debajo así que me colgué bien la mochila y me arrastre por el piso justo cuando creí que iba a salir una chica no me vio y se tropezó cayendo sobre mí. Lance una maldición y la chica se incorporo indignada.

-fijate-me dijo

Yo como pude me pare y me sacudí, justo cuando me pare me encontré con la persona que no quería volver a ver en mi vida. Me miro con preocupación pero luego su mirada se volvió fría e indiferente.

-estas bien-me pregunto con seriedad aunque note algo de preocupación en su voz

-si-dije bajando la mirada para evitar ver esos ojos carmesí. A nuestro alrededor empezaron a murmurar lo mismo que escuche antes de ir a clase pero añadiendo más cosas.

-ya viste esa es la tipa que se le declaro-

-he escuchado que sus notas de historia subieron, supongo que de seguro se le ofreció a Hyuga-sensei para que le pusiera una nota alta-y luego risitas

Suspire y me encamine hacia afuera no volteé a ver a la multitud que me criticaba aunque mientras me alejaba sentí la mirada de él.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo necesitaba distraerme un poco de todo, justo en eso unas gotas empezaron a caer, rayos murmure y me apresure para llegar antes de que empezara más fuerte la lluvia pero parece que el destino no quería que llegara rápido a casa porque en eso se soltó más fuerte la lluvia, corrí mientras me mojaba lo cual fue un error porque me tropecé y caí en un charco.

-mierda-murmure

Me incorpore pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor punzante en el tobillo, rayos me lo había torcido, como pude me pare y camine cojeando. El día de hoy no había sido mi día me encontraba empapada, sucia, con frío y para acabarla me había torcido el tobillo.

En ese momento un coche se detuvo a mi lado y bajo la ventanilla.

-sube- me ordeno una voz la cual reconocí al principio me negué pero parecía que el clima no iba a mejorar y dudaba que mi tobillo y mi torpeza llegáramos a salvo a casa.

Abrí la puerta y me subí, dentro un silencio reino entre nosotros decidí romperlo.

-porque me ayudaste-

-supongo que de vez en cuando es bueno ayudar a las personas-dijo secamente

-oh-y eso fue lo único que dijo en el camino, llegamos a su departamento y me indico que pasara, no me encontraba bien entrando a su departamento ya que miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza.

-será mejor que te duches si no pescaras un resfriado me indico-asentí con la cabeza

Me tendió una toalla y algo de ropa.

-el baño esta en aquella puerta- me indico

Me dirigí hacia él y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Sigo sintiéndome raro a su alrededor, sobre todo no me gusta nada de lo que escucho por los pasillo de ella, supongo que es mi culpa pero no puedo hacer nada sino pensaran que siento algo por ella.

Pero la verdad es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza siempre estoy pensando en ella. Hoy mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa me la tope caminando y al verla toda mojada, no puede ignorarla me preocupaba que algo malo le pasara, aunque por la manera en la que caminaba se torció el pie.

Espere a que saliera en la sala tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, desde lo sucedido ella se ha comportado un poco fría conmigo supongo que es parte de mi culpa ya que yo la empecé a ignorar por completo. Jamás me había pasado con otra persona pero con ella siento una presión en mi pecho cada vez que la ignoro. Además para agregarle yo soy su maestro y ella mi alumna están mal vistas y prohibidas las relaciones amorosas pero he decidido que ya no puedo ocultarle mis sentimientos por ella.

Oí unos pasos y la mire la verdad es que se veía muy linda con esa ropa.

-no creí que tuvieras esta clase de ropa-me dijo

-es de mi hermana Aoi, la cual usa cuando se queda-le dije

* * *

Ahí fue cuando de nuevo se torno un silencio enorme justo cuando iba a hablar el hablo.

-será mejor que te sientes para que te cure tu tobillo-me dijo

Asentí y me senté, él se paro y se dirigió al baño y luego regreso con una pomada y una venda. Se puso de rodillas junto a mi pie y unto la pomada, me estremecí con su contacto.

-estas bien-me pregunto

Asentí y el siguió, me sorprendí que tuviera un tacto suave, me puso la venda.

-ya esta, será mejor que en estos días no hagas deporte en lo que se cura-me dijo

-vaya parece que sabes mucho-le dije

-mi hermana siempre ha sido un poco torpe así que siempre que regresaba a casa llegaba con alguna herida así que aprendí a curar sus heridas-me reí cuando dijo torpe

El me miro con curiosidad

-oh no es nada es que yo también soy algo torpe-le dije

El se rio y me dedico una sonrisa

-será mejor que me vaya a casa-le indique-gracias por todo-me pare pero justo cuando lo hice mi tobillo me dolió y sentí que me iba para adelante pero unos brazos me atraparon.

-es mejor que te quedes sigue lloviendo y estas lastimada-me dijo

Nos miramos a los ojos y entonces decidí decir lo que estaba pensando desde hace tiempo.

-que te importa lo que me suceda-le dije con enojo

-tienes razón-me dijo

Lo mire con rabia.

-la verdad es que odio haberme fijado en alguien como tú, no te entiendo la verdad nada. Primero me ignoras y ahora me ayudas eres un mal….-no puede acabar la frase porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

No podía creerlo esto de seguro era un sueño, Hyuga-sensei me estaba besando, fue un beso corto pero cálido. Se aparto y me miro a los ojos.

-la verdad es que me importas demasiado-me dijo-desde que te conocí algo me llamo la atención en ti no podía de dejar de verte y cuando empecé a ayudarte a estudiar me di cuenta que me gusta estar a tu lado, se que suena raro y extraño porque hace poco que te conozco pero me he dado cuenta de algo en estos días-suspiro y me acaricio la mejilla-yo me he enamorado de ti Mikan-

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-esto es un sueño verdad-le dije

El se rio para luego ponerse serio.

-no es un sueño es la realidad-y me volvió a besar

Yo le respondí al beso con timidez, el beso comenzó con dulzura pero luego se torno apasionado, sentí como algo me quemaba desde dentro, nos separamos por la falta de aliento. El junto su frente con la mía y me sonrió con dulzura.

-pero tú eres mi maestro-le dije-lo nuestro…-puse un dedo en mis labios

-no me importa ya estoy harto de esconder mis sentimientos de ti pero desde luego tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos-me dijo-por cierto ya no me llames Hyuga-sensei dime Natsume-me dijo

Lo mire sorprendida no me podía creer que este hombre fuera así siempre ha sido muy frío pero notaba que le costaba un poco expresar sus sentimientos pero no me importaba era muy feliz con él a su lado.

* * *

**Natsume se le ha declarado a Mikan!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento de nuevo por la demora en actualizar pero ya saben cómo es esto. **

**Bueno agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron un review:**

**-Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

** -mariavargasleon2**

**Y a los que la agregaron como favorita, también a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**No se olviden de dejar un review me harían muy feliz saber qué les gusta de la historia y las sugerencias que quieran darme.**

**Nos vemos, cuídense.**

**Rumi dark star**


End file.
